If Percy Died
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were crowded by monsters in a dark and abandoned alley. Annabeth gets caught under a the paw of a hellhound and on instinct she screams. Percy diverts his attention from the monster he is fighting to his struggling girlfriend and helps her out but... R&R Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I just felt depressed after reading a story called 'All At Once' by Blaze of Awesome Glory. I was thinking of writing this a few months later, but my heart really wants to write something depressing. I hope you like. R&R. Annabeth and Percy are 17 on this and Percy had built a strong bond with Annabeth's mortal brothers. Annabeth's POV**

* * *

**If Percy died...**

* * *

How could this be?

How could this have happened?

How could I have allowed it?

How could I have been so stupid to have screamed?

How?

How?!

HOW?!

Everything went wrong. This wasn't supposed to end like this.

He promised.

What would I tell Sally?

How would I tell her?

I broke my promise to Chiron.

Why hasn't the River Styx sent a bolt of lighting to kill me?

Maybe this is my torture for letting him die.

Having to live with the fact that he wont hold me in his arms again.

Having to live with the fact that I wouldn't see him smile again.

Having to live with the fact that he wouldn't call me wise girl again.

Having to live with the fact that he wont be waiting at the beach for me so we can have a free day from everything.

Having to live with the fact that I wont kiss his salty lips and wont smell the ocean scent that his body gave off.

Having to live with the fact that he would never kiss me awake.

Having to live with the fact that I wont hear him joke about my addiction to Architecture.

Having to live with the fact that it's my fault he died.

All that is worse than death.

How could this have happened to us. We survived literal Hell, yet he died because of a stupid Telekhine.

Why did I scream for help?

Why did I make him turn around?

I called for reinforcements, but they never got here.

I sat on the concrete with Percy's head above my chest. Hugging him. Hoping that he would come back to me. Hoping that he was just playing a stupid trick.

I knew that was impossible.

He couldn't hold his breath for three minutes, much less thirty.

Even in his last seconds he joked.

He put a hand on my cheek and said 'huh, what do you know, the unbeatable son of Poseidon has been beaten." He had given me a sad grin, then he started coughing violently.

I had responded. "Stop joking around seaweed brain," I sniffed and wiped a tear of my cheek. "You are going to be alright, I Iris massaged Thalia and Will, they should be here any second now."

He smiled sadly. I had put my hand on top of his hand which was resting on my cheek.

"Annbeth." He had whispered.

"Yeah."

"Could I get one last kiss?"

I leaned down and kissed him. "What do you mean last? Remember, you promised to stay with me till you annoyed me to death. Remember, you were the one who had the idea of growing up, getting married, have a family, and grow old together. Remember, you were the one who gave me the promise ring." I cried.

"I'm sorry." He had apologized.

"Sorry for what?"

"For making all of that up, not knowing if I would really get the chance to do all that with you." He looked straight into my eyes with a sad look. "Tell my mom I love her."

"You didn't make it up."

"I love you." with those last words, Percy's hand had gone numb inside of mine.

"Percy."

I had gotten no response.

"Percy, come on."

Nothing.

"Percy stop kidding around, this isn't funny."

He showed no signs he was alive. No movement. His chest had stopped moving completely and he was completely pale.

"Percy!"I had screamed.

No response what so ever.

I sat there for thirty minutes waiting for someone to get here and tell me he was kidding, and only playing a prank on me, but in those thirty minutes no one came.

Finally after five more minutes passed, I heard wheels screech to a stop, and I saw a bunch of shadows formed a figure on one of the walls in the alley I was in.

"Annabeth! Percy!" I heard Thalia's voice call from the other side of the wall.

I looked at the shadows "Annbeth, Percy-" Nico stood in front of me completely shocked.

"Please tell me it's a sick joke." Nico pleaded. "Please tell me that the ringing in my ears was someone else."

I looked down and nodded my head in a no gesture.

"Annabeth-" Thalia's voice slowly faded.

"Thalia, did you find them?" I heard Will's voice. "Oh gods, please tell me he is only unconscious."

I nodded my head and cried as I hugged his head tighter to my body.

After a long moment of silence, Will spoke with a shaky voice. "Nico, help me get Percy's body in the van, Thalia get Annabeth."

I felt a hand on top of mine, trying to untie my hands which were locking Percy's head above my chest.

"Come on, Annabeth, get up."

I nodded my head.

"Come on, Annie. We need to get Percy's body to camp."

"No." I cried. "I want to stay next to him."

"Alright, come on Annabeth, help us get him in the van."

I nodded and slowly got up, lifting Percy's body with Nico's and Will's help.

As soon as we had put Percy's body in the backseat of the van, Nico put and hand on Thalia's and my arm. He closed his eyes and the shadows clouded around us. Before I could say anything, the shadows engulfed us and the next thing I knew, I was in San Francisco, California, in front of my dad's house.

"What?" I looked around, then I looked at Nico, but he was gone as soon as I turned to look at him.

"Thalia, what are we doing here?"

"Come on."

"Thalia, answer me."

She knocked on the door.

"Thalia..."

"Just come on." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. Thalia wrapped and arm around my body, and I'll tell you, for a 5'2 girl she was pretty strong.

"Thalia let go of me."

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'll explain everything later." I felt a jolt of pain on my neck and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

The last thing I heard before I closed my eyes was my dad's worried voice. "Oh gods, is she alright?"

* * *

**So guys, just so you know, this is only the first chapter. You expect about 5-10 more. I am not sure yet. Tell me if Should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems that many of you wanted me to continue this story, so here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and R&R. I do not owe anything, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up with my body on a couch and my head on someone's lap. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a short strand of raven black hair. My heart raced, maybe he was alive and all that was a sick dream. I focused my eyes and realized the hair was spiky and punk style. Thalia.

"Hey." she said softly.

I sat and stretched. I looked at Thalia with pleading eyes. "Please tell me it was all a bad dream."

She looked at me and shook her softly.

I buried my head in my hands and cried softly. After a few minutes, I wiped my tears and got up. "Come on, we need to get to camp."

"No." she said.

"What?"

"No, Annabeth. Look, we don't want to let everyone know to soon. We want to wait a little. If you go everyone will notice your mood and start asking."

"They have to know."

I walked towards the door, but Thalia grabbed my arms and held me back. "I'm sorry Annabeth, but not yet."

"Let me go!" Thalia dragged me to the couch and made me sit down. She wrapped her arms around my arms and my waist, not letting me move my arms to push away.

"Let go!" I cried.

She kept holding onto me and wouldn't let me go. I struggled against her hold. I tried to push her arms of off me, but it didn't work. After a while of struggling, I became tired and relaxed, I dropped my head on Thalia's shoulder and cried.

Her arms relaxed and let go of me. She put one hand on my back and the other on my head.

I felt drops on my shoulder and I realized Thalia was crying as well.

"I'm sorry Annie. You don't know how much I want to let everyone know as well, but we have to wait, for camp's sake and for Sally's."

I kept crying.

"I know you miss him, and I miss him too. He was my cousin and no matter how annoying he was, I still loved him."

"I miss him so much." I cried.

She ran her hand through my hair. "I know." She whispered. "I miss him too."

"I want him back. I want him to be next to me. I need him to be here, telling me it was only a dream, an illusion that Gaea had created while we were in Tar-"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." She apologized. "If only I would have gotten there sooner."

I cried and cried. "I hate this. I hate how everything good in my life has to be ripped away. Luke betrayed us, then he died. Percy told me he loved me and he always stayed by me, and now, he's...he's dead."

I felt a hand on my arm. Thalia pulled away from the hug and I turned my head to look at my dad's sad eyes.

"Annabeth."

My lower lip trembled, tears escaped my eyes, I let my head fall on my dad's chest and cried. He put his strong arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Shhh." He ran his hand trough my hair repeatedly. "It's going to be alright."

"No it's not."

"Just let your feelings outs."

I did. I cried, I punched the cushions and I yelled.

After gods know how long, I heard a door open and close.

"Oh my..." I heard Helen's voice.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I heard Bobby's voice coated with worry.

I wanted say, 'Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sad.' And walk away to my room, but I didn't feel like lying.

I pulled away from my dad's embrace and looked down at Bobby's and Matthew's worried eyes.

I nodded my head "guy's..." I bit my lower lip. I couldn't tell them Percy died, especially since it was my fault. They loved him as well, like a best friend or even a brotherly figure. An older brother whom would help them with anything, besides homework of course.

I looked at them with a sad stare. "I'm sorry." I got up and ran upstairs to my room. I slammed my door shut and fell on my bed. I hugged my cushions and cried.

I heard my door open and close.

"Annie." Thalia sat down besides me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" I cried. "Why do the people who have always been there for me get ripped away?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you don't deserve it."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just keep moving on, you can't be trapped in the past."

"How am I going to tell Sally? How am I going to tell camp? And Chiron? And Frank and Hazel? They saw Percy like a brotherly figure. How am I going to tell everyone that I let him die?"

"I'm pretty sure it was not your fault."

"If I wouldn't have screamed, he wouldn't have turned around, he wouldn't have let his guard down, the Telekhine wouldn't have gotten him from behind."

"You screamed because you panicked, it's a natural act, look Annabeth, don't blame yourself, I don't think Percy blames you, in fact, I know he doesn't."

"But it was my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"I let him die." I cried. "I couldn't do anything. I just watched as the Telekhine got him from behind."

"Look, Annabeth," I heard her sniff. "Just shut up and stop blaming yourself."

I didn't feel like arguing. My mind felt numb, so I just laid on my bed and cried. I wanted so bad, to drift of into sleep and so I did.

* * *

**Question: Should I move my stories to watt pad? (I would still upload them here.)**


	3. Very Important AN

Hey guys I got REALLY bad news. My computer is being a douch bag...again...And now I can't go on the internet. I can't write on my phone because I'll make ALOT of typos and J don't think I need more typos than I already have. Even though I wont be able to update in a LONG while I will still work on my stories and I'll try to have at least four-six chapters ready by the time I can find a computer to upload them. I love all you guys and thanks for being patient with me. -1PERCY JACKSON FAN 


End file.
